1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices, and in particular, to a clamping device that has a bendable shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clamping devices are typically used to occlude blood vessels during a surgical procedure. Conventional clamping devices are also known as clamps, and have a shaft that connects a pair of jaws with a handle at opposite ends thereof. The pair of jaws open and close about a pivot point in a motion that resembles that of a scissors. These conventional clamps are typically made from stainless steel and the shaft is therefore completely rigid. As a result, such conventional clamps are bulky and can interfere with the surgeon's access to the surgical site. To address this problem, elastic bands were sometimes used to hold the handles of the clamp away from the location of the surgical site.
With the increasing popularity of minimally invasive surgical procedures, access to the surgical site is reduced, thereby creating a need for smaller clamping devices, or clamping devices that can be moved away from the surgical site after the blood vessel has been clamped by the clamping device. As a result, the conventional clamps pose significant access problems to the surgeon when used during minimally invasive surgical procedures.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved clamping device that can be used to effectively clamp a blood vessel at a surgical site, while not interfering with the surgeon's access to the surgical site.